


【龙腾世纪起源】【争锋. 前传】求索（下）. 露卡琳&库伦

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Dragon Age [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295





	【龙腾世纪起源】【争锋. 前传】求索（下）. 露卡琳&库伦

露卡琳篇

“导师，我的研究失败了…. 很遗憾。”

费罗登法环首席大法师埃尔文放下手中的信件，从摊满乱七八糟书本和卷宗的巨大桃花心木书桌前抬起头，看看满脸挫败的银发女郎。

“为什么这样说呢？我记得你做了很多笔记。“

他还清清楚楚记得露卡琳来申请笔记那天的事。在阿德里克来之前至少已经有三拨人过来报告，说目击他的得意弟子带领一个年轻精灵法师进了学徒区图书馆 1-11B 房间后就再也没有出来，几个小时后大门紧闭的房间里竟然传出男性撕心裂肺的惨叫声，持续长达半小时之久，而他们怎么敲门门都不开。阅历丰富的大法师连想都没想就把那群忧心忡忡的蠢材赶走，顺便安抚他们没有出人命的嫌疑，绝对没有，不需要动用火焰棒。

这就算了，接着阿德里克亲自跑过来向他哭诉，痛陈自己身体和心灵受到严重伤害。

“她强迫你了？” 埃尔文写着每日记录，一边抬起多皱的眼皮瞥了一眼桌前正在抽泣的精灵。

“没… 没有。我我我们一开始都好好的，算是两情相悦。只是她一直在自言自语什么好怪… 我看她第一次就意犹未尽，尝试了好多回还不满足… 只好告诉她我是精灵她是人类，呃… 那个身高差可能会影响到感觉，建议她去找尺寸比较合的人类法师试试。可可可可她居然把我推倒扒光…. 又摸又捏又掐又揉还顺手抄起一把卡尺开始测量… 我努力挣扎未果，她比我高那么多，力气的差异太大了，呜呜….”

埃尔文很严肃地安慰了身心受创的年轻精灵，好不容易把阿德里克打发走。他正打算靠在椅子背上好好笑一笑，门又被敲响了，这一天弄得整个法师塔里尘嚣日上的主角走进门来。

“导师，我要求申请研究专用的笔记本。”

埃尔文关上面前的卷宗，坐直身体。他毕竟在法师塔里住了一辈子，埋首穷经的法师们日常的消遣除了滥交就是八卦，他很不幸地染上了后一种。露卡琳的想法经常跳跃到让人想也想不到的地方，对这个古怪孩子脑子里转的是什么念头，他有天生的好奇心。

“容我问一句… 是关于什么方面的呢？”

“从两年前有月事开始，我逐渐发现身体会有一种无法解释的周期性躁动。我在图书馆里查过资料，但根本找不到确切的说明，相关的书籍里充斥的都是毫无意义的隐晦比喻和过分夸张的浮华修辞。“她挥挥手，用一贯清晰而明快的语调轻轻松松说着别人视为隐秘的话题。” 刚才跟阿德里克滚床单的过程中产生的愉悦似乎可以安抚这种躁动，但并不完全。根据他理智的提议，我认为研究男性身体的差异对女性情绪的影响，以及性事对这种周期性躁动施加的镇定力，是一件很有价值的事。我会定期向法环提交研究报告，并且每个月上交一篇三英尺长的论文。“

“法环里的确很少有这种类型的研究…“废话，哪怕是白痴都知道当乐趣变成工作的时候就是乐趣的死期，只有她这种脑袋跟正常人完全不在一根弦上的奇葩才会把探索任何未知的事物当做唯一的乐趣。但这件事实在是太好玩了，而且埃尔文相信确实只有露卡琳才能摆脱把兴趣当工作后的不良影响，并且以最为严谨的态度进行钻研，整理出翔实可靠有说服力的数据。身为一个把研究当做第二生命的彻头彻尾的法师，哪怕把他绑在柴堆上烧他也不会舍得放弃这个机会的。

” 好吧，没问题。“

大法师从抽屉里取出一本皮面装订，厚重程度可当凶器使用的超大笔记本，递给自己的得意门生。

“顺带一提，这个图案很好看。“他看着她脸上的苍蓝刺青。红肿已经消了，但有些地方还残余着细微的血丝。

导师的赞美让那张红唇勾起一个完美的弧度。露卡琳很少笑，不是为了要装酷，而是她通常都沉浸在思考状态中浑然忘我，对外界有点心不在焉。

“阿德里克说这是他从书里找来的达利什精灵部族纹样之一，他们城市精灵已经越来越少人纹面了，更不敢用这么夸张的图案，但我很喜欢。”

因为你也不知道自己潜意识里在渴望长出翅膀翱翔…. 孩子，但我知道，我看得出来。

“好了，去吧，孩子。珍惜美好的青春，不要浪费生命。” 他对她挤挤眼。“但是在研究时也要记得保护自己，你知道那些圣殿骑士和他们多如牛毛的规矩的。我不希望你身体受到伤害，更不要因此而造成你心灵上的阴影。”

“那根本不是问题，导师，我还打算顺便做相关的测试，有一个魔法是万无一失的，只是咒语非常晦涩，可能需要练习很多次才会成功。不过图书馆的典籍里据我目前找到的至少有八十种阻止小孩子到来的方法，其中一种还提到了羊肠。“

她轻快地说着，挟着那本凶器走出门去。在厚重的橡木门后，埃尔文把刚喝进嘴的茶水全都喷了出来。

后来那本笔记可是变得太有名了… 连格里高尔跟他一块儿喝下午茶的时候都八卦地提到过。

“你那边那个叫露卡琳的姑娘真是风头无两。我手下那些混蛋们现在都绕着学徒区的图书馆走，深夜的时候才敢过去打扫。还有人要求我正式出面施压中止她的研究… 嘿嘿。“

“露卡琳的研究又没违规，那些法令管不到她。“埃尔文毫不犹豫地顶了回去。” 而且这关那些骑士屁事，他们要是有意见，干吗不先系紧自己的裤子？“

“哈哈哈哈哈，我就是这么跟那帮色欲熏心的蠢蛋说的！“格里高尔笑得蛋糕沫都喷到了胡子上。” 结果他们回我自尊受损挫败感太严重，影响士气。我说怎么才来没多久就被抓去的艾里斯特就不怕自尊受损没挫败感，他们全都不吭声了。不过那小子好像因为这被欺负得不轻。“

“被欺负得不轻也没见你护着他。“

“咳，都大男人了我护着他干嘛。这种事情自己去解决，连人际关系都不能搞定的话活该被人踩到死。那小子虽然已经被征召去灰卫了，但他以后还会遇到很多这种场合的，谁都不能罩他一辈子。“

哦，对，那孩子的身份有些特殊…. 埃尔文默默地喝了一口茶。不过圣殿骑士也好，戴尔林家也好，这样的事他才懒得去操心，自己手下那票问题百出的法师还不够烦的呢，成天不是烧了自己的宿舍，就是在塔里偷偷画召唤阵。上个月已经失踪了一个学徒，连血魂匣都侦测不到他的存在，通常这样的人都是被他们私下召唤的恶灵一口吞了。

他还是先顾好自己人要紧。

“为什么你会认为自己失败了，孩子？“

露卡琳拖了张椅子在桌前坐下。她翻开笔记，一一指点给导师看。

“我已经研究出那种骚动在月事来潮前后和中间会有明显的波峰，其他时间则趋向于平缓。这是趋势图。这是塔里所有有意愿参与实验的男性身体数据对比，您看。” 她的手指指着一串串巨细靡遗的文字和数字，有些看起来蛮可怜的，埃尔文认为塔里一定有不少人想要把这本笔记烧之而后快。“但在实验的过程中我的心理产生一种奇怪的感受，类似于肚子饿所产生的空虚，令骚动更盛。不管实验对象的身体素质多好，或者技巧多高，都无法解决这个难题。整整一年研究都停滞在这里，完全没有进展。我已经尝试了所有可能的手段，全都没有效果。有鉴于此，我只能很遗憾地认为自己在这个课题上是失败了。“

她皱着眉头，抬起下巴看着埃尔文，那双清澈的灰眸里是纯然的疑惑与不解。首席大法师这位奇特的弟子，此生还从未遭遇过这种挫折。她的身体已经体验得够多够多，心扉却从未开启。

“… 你还没有失败，孩子。你只是还没遇到合适的那个人。”

“导师，我也测量过自己的身体，我认为 ---”

“我指的不仅仅是身体的合适。” 埃尔文拍拍年轻女郎的手。“也许法师塔里没有…. 但塔外的世界广阔得多，你遇到的人也会多得多。在那些千奇百怪的人里，也许就有可以为你解答疑问的那个人。读万卷书，最好也能行万里路。机会就在眼前：费罗登灰袍守卫者指挥官邓肯已经来了，他这次是要来寻找加入灰卫，一同对抗枯潮的新兵。这是至高无上的荣誉，而他只会征召最出色的的人选。所以我向他推荐的人选就是你，露卡琳。”

他带着笑意，慈爱地注视着自己的弟子，看她一贯平静的脸上微露惊讶，又带着一丝欢喜。

法师塔是他们这些被造物赐予与众不同天赋之人的家，却也是个沉闷的囚笼。狭小的空间放大了冲突，令许多原本正常的事物变得扭曲，脱离现实的生活也使得人们的情感显得虚无。埃尔文认为，少年人不该满足于在禁制中消磨锐气。他们应该去体验更广阔的世界，探索更多的未知，在无穷无尽的事物中，寻得那唯一而永恒的真理。

大法师合起那本厚重的笔记。

“这个本子就作为珍贵的第一手研究资料，由我保存。等你的实验成功后，希望你有一天能回塔里来，把最终的记录和结论补完。”

“是。…. 谢谢您，导师。”


End file.
